


Soulmates

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Soulmates

It was inevitable. Each year The Council sends out letters to those who were matched accordingly. It was easy, it was mandatory and it’s purpose is to stabilize the population. The Council seeks one’s soulmate, and Skye hated the concept.

She’s been standing by her doormat for the last twenty minutes, frozen in place. She knew she might receive one, question was only when exactly she would get it. Today was the day. A thick crimson envelope lies on the mat, curly letters on the front stating her name and adress, the stamp in the corner showing the sender. The Matching Council. It was not an ordinary envelope, Skye would’ve picked it out anywhere.

She huffs before picking it up and takes it inside where she smacks it down on her desk, putting a textbook about coding on top of it. Skye worked for The Shield, the defense of the city. She doesn’t need a man, or to be matched to a man. Fuck that, she thinks, I don’t need anybody. She’s been looking out for herself for years, so what could possibly change now. She won’t even open it. Soulmates are bullshit. She won’t go to The Meeting. Too bad for the guy, he probably was so excited.

Everyone was excited when they got their letter. It meant that the path to love and a happy ever after was paved. That their future was filled of rainbows and sunshine. Skye couldn’t be less interested in it.  
She can’t help but being curious anyway. Skye is a naturally curious being, interested in the know-how, always trying to figure things out, solve the puzzle. It’s stupid, but the letter nags at her, still laying untouched on her desk.

"No, Trip. I’m not opening it, and I’m not going. I don’t care. I told you I didn’t need a soulmate." She sighs one morning when he’s leaning back in one of her kitchen chairs and sipping coffee from an Avenger mug. 

"I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t open it. Are you not curious?"

"No," she shoots back and glares at him, typing at her computer. 

Trip doesn’t answer then; it’s fruitless. Knowing Skye, she won’t tell him anything when he asks or nags, even though they both know that he’s right. She is curious, she’s just too stubborn to admit it.

"I’m happy though, with my match I mean," Trip says absentmindedly, obviously thinking of his beautiful girlfriend. 

Skye was jealous, a little, but she couldn’t exactly figure out why. It wasn’t because he wasn’t happy - she was. It also wasn’t because she wanted a match or she’d have opened it. Maybe she just wanted to be as pretty as Raina. 

"I know you are, Trip. I just don’t like the idea. Plus I’m scared. What if I don’t like him. I’ve never had romantic interest in a man, like what would change now. They just compare test results. I don’t know - I wouldn’t fall in love with someone like me." 

Trip just shrugs and sets down his cup before standing up. “I should get back to work. I did some digging - your Meeting is tomorrow at noon at Block B. Just think about it.” 

"I will. Thanks, Trip." 

He nods once and exits her office, leaving her with her coding. Tomorrow at noon. That was twenty-three hours from now, but she wouldn’t go. She had already decided that.

___

"Hi, excuse me. Sorry, please, could you perhaps help me?"

Skye looks up when there’s a soft knock at the door a few hours later and takes her glasses off. The British accent surprised her. She knows they hired from overseas, but she had only worked with colleagues from around here. It’s unfair, really. The accent is adorable and Skye can only semi-pull it off when she’s drank enough tequila. Plus then it’s very slurred. Anyway. 

"Yeah? Well, that depends. I got a project to finish and it’s due in three hours, but I can spare you a few minutes. What is it?" Skye asks and the woman in the door opening shyly pushes a strand of curls behind her ear. She takes a deep breath and then smiles widely. 

"I’m lost. I know it sounds embarassing, but this facility is enormous and I am looking for Director Coulson? I’m Jemma by the way. Jemma Simmons." 

"Hi."

"Hello, Skye." Jemma smiles and points at the little tag on her door that says "Agent Skye, Computer Science - SHIELD HQ. Team Alpha" when Skye shoots her a puzzled look.

"Why do you need Coulson?" she asks and Jemma just grins. "I was sent here by Maria Hill. They are compiling a special unit. Anyway, that is none of your business. If you could just point me the way and I’ll be out of your hair. I promise, you won’t be bothered by me anymore." 

"What if I want to be bothered?" Skye blurts out and Jemma quirks an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you…"

"I know what I said… Projects, yeah. Three hours. I remember," Skye smiles when her heart stammers, "I just don’t mind walking you to his office."

"That would be grand, thank you. I think I have wandered the halls endlessly here." 

"Come. It’s not far."

Their conversation flows smooth and easy when they walk and Skye realises that Jemma Simmons is not only beautiful, but also very intelligent and incredibly funny.

"You said that?" Skye snorts and Jemma nods. 

"Absolutely. A gorgeous head. I couldn’t believe it myself." 

"Oh sweet jesus. Jemma Simmons, you are something. Anyway, we’re here." 

"Wait!" Jemma says when Skye raises her hand to knock on the door. 

"What? Phil’s cool. You don’t need to be nervous," Skye deadpans when a blush covers her cheeks

"It’s not that. Do you maybe want to go get a drink later? I eh… I really enjoyed our little intermezzo. I mean you don’t have to. It would be fine if you…"

"Jemma, you’re rambling. That would be great." 

Skye reaches into her pocket and fishes out one of her business cards that she sticks behind the pochet of Jemma’s blazer before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

She clears her throat and knocks on the door.

"See you later, Jems. Good luck with AC."

"Yes. Bye, Skye," Jemma squeaks when Skye turns around with a lobsided grin and heads back to her office. 

___

It’s that evening that makes Skye even more sure that she shouldn’t go to her Meeting. Jemma is… Skye doesn’t even know where to start. She won’t go to her Meeting because no man could ever shake her up like Jemma does. It’s crazy. They met each other today, but after a few beers their thighs are pressed together in the booths they are sitting in, their fingers occasionally skim over hands or arms or tuck hair behind ears. 

Skye’s abs hurt from laughing so much and she’s pretty sure she’s never wanted to make anyone smile so much. She simply can’t get enough of it. 

It’s also the evening that makes her realise that love might be out there for her. Because look what’s sitting next to her, scrunching her nose because Skye made a stupid joke again. 

"Manscaping?" Jemma nearly chokes on her drink.

"Yeah that’s a good safeword. We can use that."

"When, like honestly Skye, would we need a safe word? I’m not going to get in trouble and I won’t be part of your shenanigans." 

"Fine, maybe to trick Coulson. How was your chat with him by the way?"

"I got selected," Jemma beams and Skye cracks a smile.

"Welcome to the team." 

"You’re…"

"The hacker. The computer genius. The first and only to hack into SHIELD. Member of team Alpha under Director Coulson. Welcome to the team, tiny scientist." 

"I… Thank you…" 

"We need another drink to celebrate," Skye decides and slides out of the booth, only to return with two shots.

___

"Let’s go. I should get back home. I got important things to do tomorrow, Skye. I’m really enjoying myself, but I think it’s in everybody’s best interest that we head back." 

"Yeah, okay. I get it. You want to get rid of me." Skye laughs soundly before getting up and holding out Jemma’s coat for her.

"Oh shut up,” Jemma says laughing and swats at Skye once she’s slid into her coat.

"Make me," Skye grins mischievously and Jemma scrunches her nose. The tension between them is almost tangible for a second and Jemma takes a shaky breath before pulling Skye down at the lapels of her coat and standing on her toes to connect their lips in mid-motion.

"Oh wow," Skye whispers when Jemma settles back down on her heels, too overwhelmed to move or do anything. 

She clears her throat then and grins stupidly at Jemma. 

"We should get going," Skye whispers and presses a final, hard kiss to Jemma’s lips before skipping off and holding the door open for her.

_____

"So did you go?" Trip asks over Skype the next afternoon when Skye has just started a new assignment for Coulson. It’s 12:14:35 pm. 

"No… I didn’t." 

It’s more that she couldn’t. She was too invested in someone else. After last night Jemma was the only thing she could think about, but she couldn’t shake the thought of the envelope. She even brought it with her.

"I got to go," she says to Trip and hangs up before taking a deep breath and ripping the envelope open.

She shakes out the contents. It’s a tick stack of papers. The front shows the logo of the council, along with Skye’s details.

She flips open the first page just when someone knocks at her door.

"Whoever it is, just a second," she calls out and her heart skips a beat. 

"Skye, it’s me." 

"Yeah…" Skye sighs deeply when endless amounts of information fill her head. Scientist. Early twenties. 

The door swings open. British. Female.

"Jemma, I’m so sorry. I only…" 

"I know. You told me yesterday you didn’t believe in The Council." 

"You knew?" Skye stands up and hesitantly makes a few steps towards the tiny scientist. 

"Of course I knew. I never intended to meet you before the Meeting, but we met and I had that…"

"… Pull in your stomach?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah, me too. God, I feel so stupid. I’m sorry for standing you up with the council. I didn’t go because I really fancy you. I didn’t want to be matched with someone else and here I have your file…" Skye waves the stack of paper through the air.

"I have read your file. Multiple times." Jemma smiles softly and closes the door behind her, walking up to Skye, who breathes out slowly. 

"Hi," Skye whispers when there’s only an inch of space remaining between them. 

"Hi." Jemma pushes a curl behind her ear and traces her thumb over Skye’s cheekbone. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment, her breath hitching slightly.

"Do you want to give it a shot, Skye?" Jemma whispers and she opens her eyes. She just nods. Yes. Against all odds Skye might believe it. Might just have to give in. She just has to realise that her stammering heart and raging butterflies speak the truth, even if The Council might be utter bullshit.

Then she just has to believe, that even though she and Jemma couldn’t be more different, that it’s here under her touch where she belongs.


End file.
